Arveyres
Arveyres (/'aʁver/ or /'ɑrvɛər/; Arveyran: Arvera; Spanish: Arvería), officially the Kingdom of Arveyres, is a monarchical republic which is a part of the Superior Province of Arveyres in Eurasia, while maintaining a high degree of high autonomy. The mainland of Arveyres borders Aloia, Kaevi, New Zealand, Europe, New Tarajan, and Duresia. Arveyres has a large contiguous area, while maintaining several smaller colonies overseas. The kingdom is a liberal nation, arguably one of the most liberal in certain topics, while retaining a strong stance on certain topics. Arveyres receives all military support from a joint military force with Eurasia, through the International Confederation of Free States. Arveyres is historically a nation that has influenced international trade with cities and outposts being created all over the world, promoting the spread of language and culture. 'Etymology' The word Arveyres derives from the Navarran word averia, which means breakdown or crisis (ultimately from the Cordoban consonant root '-w-r, meaning loss or damange, which was the name given to the Senate of Sevilla by the people of Navarra. The reason for the name is that the Senate was in crisis due to cultural clashes for most of its time between 292 CE and 1013, before officially becoming the Dominion of Arveyres (lit. Dominion of Discord). In other Arveyran languages, such as Geronese, it derives from a similar definition, it is 간캰라 or gankyanra (lit. great discord). 'History' Main article: History of Arveyres 'Geography' Main article: Geography of Arveyres Arveyres Proper is situated near the meeting points of the continents of Naskigo, Norda, and Ekstera. Arveyres shares a border with Duresia, Kaevi, New Tarajan, Eurasia, New Zealand, Aloia, and Europe. The territory of the Arveyres consists of ten provinces and two free cities (cities with provincial status). Most is located on Naskigo and Norda, with other territories scattered throughout Esamir. Arveyres controls the straits between Spicita and Diamanto (Province of Gerona) and the waterway between Naskigo and Norda (Cantabria and Ciscantabria). Climate Arveyres Proper has four broad climate zones: .]] * An oceanic climate in the center, near the mouth of the Black River, warm (but not hot) summers and cool (but not cold) winters *A semi-continental climate in the northeast: hot summers and cold winters *A Mediterranean climate in the southeast: hot summers and mild winters *A mountain (or alpine) climate in the Leonese Mountains, located in the West, within Alhambra and Salamanca. Environment Arveyres established its Ministry of Environment in 1865. With being a very low industrialized nation, Arveyres is ranked very highly environmental quality. Arveyres has a very low carbon dioxide emission measure, greatly behind more industrialized nations. Arveyres agreed to cut carbon emissions by at least 20% of 1985 levels by 2010, and successfully did so by increasing methods of easy (in some cases, free) public transport, and banning motor vehicles in some areas. The introduction of hybrid and electric cars by Duresia has also improved the amount of carbon emisisons. Most of Arveyres runs on a form of green energy, the primary three being solar, hydroelectric, and wind. Solar is the most common form of energy generation in Arveyres. Forests account for more than 35% of the land area of Arveyres, and are some of the most diverse in the region. There are 32 national parks, and 67 natural parks in Arveyres. Administrative divisions Arveyres is divided into ten provinces and two free cities (a city with provincial status), each governed by a provincial prefecture. The majority of the provinces evolved from former international borders before the latest unification of Arveyres in 1955. The twelve administrative subdivisions are: *Province of Sevilla *Province of Navarra *Province of Cordoba *Province of Granada *Province of Alhambra *Province of Salamanca *Province of Valencia *Province of Pontevedra *Province of Gerona *Province of Baleares *Free City of Marina *Free City of Cuenca Of all of the provinces, five constitute the Arveyran Overseas Authority (AOA), which oversees the provinces of Pontevedra, Gerona, Baleares, Marina, and Cuenca. Alongside the prefect in the provincial heads of the government, there is the Provincial Palatine who is the titular (and usually hereditary) leader of a province. Each province except the provincial cities has a Palatine. In the North and outerlying provinces, it is also common to hear the Palatine referred to as the Magistrate of the Province. In the South the term magistrate more commonly refers to a religious title in the Aetherist Church. 'Politics' Government The Government of Arveyres is highly bureaucratic in nature. The government comprises of three branches, with one branch having two degrees of legislative power. All of the governmental branches, except for the second-degree legislative and royal, are located in Bogota, in the Bogota Palatial Complex. The executive branch is comprised of twelve ministers, each representing a branch of national affairs. These ministers comprise the Council of Ministers, which is headed by the Prime Minister, and the Queen also has a permanent seat in the Council. They implement and enforce laws passed by the National Senate of Arveyres. The location of the Council of Ministers is the Ministry Palace of Bogota. The legislative branch is comprised of two senatorial branches, the National Senate of Arveyres who accept potential laws from both the prefectures and the Council of Ministers. The laws passed by the Senate are sent to the Council of Ministers for enforcement. The number of senators to a province is respective to provincial population. The location of the National Senate is the Senatorial Palace of Bogota. The second legislative level are the Provincial Senates of Arveyres, which each province and free city has. Within a province, 100 senators debate and approve laws sent to them by the provincial council, who report on the needs of the Arveyran people to the prefecture who then write and send laws to the Provincial Senate for legislation. The laws of the Provincial Senates are subordinate to those of the National Senate. The judiciary branch of Arveyres is the National Court of Arveyres which comprises three elected justices from each province, totaling 36 justices. They are led by the Minister of Justice, who is a titular Supreme Justice, and serves the purpose of officiating court meetings, and breaking ties, if need be. The National Court interprets the laws passed by the National Senate. There are Provincial Courts which interpret laws passed by the Provincial Senate, and municipal courts which handle local deals. The location of the National Court is the Judiciary Palace of Bogota. The Head of State is the Monarch of Arveyres, the Queen. This position has been hereditary since the disestablishment of the elective monarchy and the replacement with the hereditary Kingdom of Arveyres in 1771. The current Head of State is Queen Sofia X. The heir presumptive is Crown Princess Celia. The Head of State currently resides in the Virgin Palace, in Bogota. The Head of the Government is the leader of the executive branch, the second-most powerful person in the Arveyran Government, the Prime Minister of Arveyres. The Prime Minister has the power to veto laws passed by the National Senate and to sign executive orders. The Prime Minister is elected by the Council of Ministers. The current Prime Minister is Cristina da Navarra. The Head of Government currently resides at the Ministry Palace of Bogota. Foreign relations Military The Military of Arveyres is divided into six primary branches: the Royal Army, the Royal Navy, the Royal Marines, the Royal Air Force, the Royal Police, and the Royal Guard. All six of the branches of the armed forces are organized under a hierarchical structure that was modelled after the Army of Eurasia. The Minister of Defence, elected in special elections, holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints the leaders of each branch, except the Royal Guard, who is appointed specifically by the monarch. During peacetime, the Royal Army and Royal Air Force are consolidated as troops of the Terran Federation. During times of war, the RA and RAF are brought back to aid the nation. Military service is mandatory, consisting of six months of service in any branch; military conscription may occur during wartime. 'Economy' 'Tourism' 'Agriculture' The primary agricultural products of Arveyres are coffee (largest producer of coffee in the world), tea, rice, corn, sugarcane, cocoa beans, and tobacco. In Arveyres the agricultural politics and policies are determined by the Ministry of Agriculture. Coffee has historically been a major factor in the Arveyran economy. Since the middle of the twentieth century, its relative importance has been increasing with the growing consumption by Arveyran people, and interest by foreign nations. Demographics Major cities Ethnic Groups Language Religion Being very ethnically diverse, Arveyres is also very diverse religiously. About 67% of the population of Arveyres identifies as religious in some sort. Around 56% of the religious population is either Aetherist (belonging to either the Hesperidian or Melian schools of Maiorism) or Maiorist, with the majority being Aetherist. The monarch also holds the title of Grand Thaumaturge, which has historically been the highest title of the Aetherist community. The second largest religious group are Christians, with six recognized churches and two recognized Christian religious orders. The six churches are (listed by decreasing number of members) the Church of Cadiz, the Church of Cantabria, the Church of Aloia, the Church of Ascania, the Church of Marquette, and. the Church of Navarra. The two recognized religious orders are the HCO Our Lady of Mount Carmel (Carmelites) and the HCO Saint Beñat and Argiñe. Muslims make up about 6% of the religious population in Arveyres, with the most being located in Cordoba, the area where Islam emerged in the late 600s. The majority of Arveyran Muslims belong to the Shia and Alevi schools of Islam. Smaller groups in Arveyres are the Ibadi, Sunni, and Ahmadiyya. The Wahhabi group were a prevalent group in north Cordoba but were effectively eradicated during the Ethnic Wars of Arveyres from 1589 to 1654. Smaller religious groups in Arveyres are the Hazari, who are native to Cordoba, who believe in a naturalistic approach to religion, with many gods and many scriptures. The Druze are often wrongly grouped into the Arveyran Muslim community, but are a very religiously independent group who live scattered in North Cordoba (near Sevilla and Navarra). Judaism was one of the first religions to emerge in Arveyres, around Almeria; during the Great War, Jews fled to Kaevi, and do not hold a big presence in Arveyres any more, with only 1% of the religious population identifying as Jewish. The Arveyran educational system is highly centralized and organized, with many subdivisions. It is divided into three stages: *Primary education (Ensenamenta primera); *Secondary education (Ensenamenta secondaria); *Tertiary education (Ensenamenta tertiaria). The following degrees can be earned during tertiary education: **''Licensa'' and Licensa specifica (two-year) **''Maestra'' (four-year) **''Doctora'' (six- to eight-year) Primary education begins the schooling cycle in Arveyres, which is mandatory as of age 6, the first year of primary school. Most parents start their children in the education cycle at age 3 or 4, as nursery/maternal classes. After nursery, young students move onto primary school. There are six grades of primary school. During primary education, students learn to write, develop their reading skills, and are taught their regional language alongside Arveyran. Most primary school students have one teacher per level, who teaches the complete curriculum of mathematics, sciences, humanities, Arveyran, and their regional language. Secondary education is the six levels of education immediately following primary education. During secondary education, students choose a subject of their choice to study as a major. The majors that are available to Arveyran students are mathematics, sciences, historical studies, and linguistics. Also during this time, secondary students must choose one or two more languages to study alongside Arveyran and their regional language; the most studied languages are English and Eurasian. Tertiary education is accessible privately and publically after finishing all six levels of secondary education. There are three levels of higher education which correspond to the degrees achievable by those levels: *''Licensa'' and Licensa specifica (two-year) *''Maestra'' (four-year) *''Doctora'' (six- to eight-year) Since higher education is in part funded by the state, the fees are very low, with students often paying a small tuition depending on the university. Private universities often charge more because they are not government subsidized. The largest public university is the University of Bogota-Sevilla. Health Society Tea Since the early 7th century, Arveyres has been the world's greatest tea consumer per capita, with an average per capita tea supply of 4 kg (about 9 lbs) per year. The popularity of tea in Arveyres has stemmed from the abundance of tea fields all throughout Arveyres. In Arveyres, the drinking of tea is so varied that it is quite hard to generalize the complex idea. Tea is traditionally served at every meal and commonly between meals. A law passed in the 1800s requires all employers to allow for at least two 30-minute tea breaks during the workday, should the employees request. The first salvageable record of tea written in Arveyres came from early Navarran texts describing the consumption of tea in the 7th century. Common names for tea in different languages of the area were recorded on the stone. This stone became known as the "Rosetta Stone of Tea". Most of Arveyran tea comes from either Cuenca, the historical tea-port of Arveyres, or Navarra, a long time producer of teas. Four primary types of tea are consumed in Arveyres: black, green, white, and oolong. 'Coffee' Since around the 15th century, coffee has also been a staple in the Arveyran diet, along with the largest consumption rate per capita of tea, Arveyres is also commonly ranked as the highest consuming coffee nation in the world with the average per capita coffee supply of 12 kg (around 25 lbs). The most common ways to have coffee in Arveyres are pressed, extracted, and boiled. Many drinks have been popularized in Arveyres, including the espresso which was first popularized in Barranquilla in 1884. Most of Arveyran coffee comes from the fertile fields and plantaitons of Salamanca, primarily the areas directly south of Leon. National symbols National honors Public holidays Category:Nation Category:Arveyres